The Beauty of the Sun
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: In the land of Idris, the gods reside. Among them is Alec, god of the hunt and archery. Hunting in the summer-sun, he had caught the eye of Jace, the god of music and sun a long time ago. Not that Alec is aware of that; he had been pining for the most beautiful god on Mount Idris for years himself. Alec/Jace slash Jalec


Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec || The Beauty of the Sun || Jalec || Shadowhunters || Jalec

Title: The Beauty of the Sun – A God in Love

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, alternate universe, gods, courting, fluff, f/f, m/f

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Side Pairings: Lydia/Isabelle, Simon/Clary, Luke/Catarina

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Maxwell Joseph 'Max' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Simon Lewis, Sebastian Morgenstern, Maia Roberts, Magnus Bane, Luke Garroway, Catarina Loss, Madzie

Summary: In the land of Idris, the gods reside. Among them is Alec, god of the hunt and archery. Hunting in the summer-sun, he had caught the eye of Jace, the god of music and sun a long time ago. Not that Alec is aware of that; he had been pining for the most beautiful god on Mount Idris for years himself.

 **The Beauty of the Sun**

 _A God in Love_

Once upon a time, long before humans roamed the Earth, the titans ruled the world.

The sky was dark and then, slowly the stars blinked to life, but none as bright as the Morning Star. He was the titan leader of the sky. One day, he created the Sun and the Moon.

The Sun with his light and warmth and radiant, blinding beauty. The Moon as his counterpart, with his pale coldness, reflecting the moon's light. Both were magnificent and awe-inspiring.

And slowly, new deities were formed – the Sun and the Moon the first among them.

But the titans, under the leadership of the Morning Star, grew corrupt. He wanted to clean the Earth. So it was up to the new gods to rise and overthrow the titans and take over Idris, land of the gods.

/break\

Alexander was the god of the hunt. As such, hunting was his favorite pastime. Chasing the animals through Idris, the realm of the gods, and in the end, bringing the bounty home for his siblings to enjoy together for dinner. He was the head of the family now. Ever since they had overthrown their parents and the other Titans. Now, it was time for the reign of the gods.

Today's bounty was going to be a golden deer. They tasted particularly good. He chased the deer through the forest and into a valley, losing sight of it for just a moment. He could have had it a while ago, but the chase was part of the fun. Though when he caught up to the deer again, he... stumbled down the hill gracelessly and with a drawn-out oof.

"Alec. Are you alright?"

Alec blinked and looked up. The sun shone right behind Jace, looking like a halo, making his golden-blonde hair shine beautifully. Jace's mismatched eyes looked worried – Alec loved those eyes. Sky-blue and with a speck of gold like the sun rising in the sky. Jace smiled at him, offering a hand to help him up. Alec was so stupidly in love with the Sun God. He had been in love with Jace since before they had taken over Idris. He had been in love with Jace back when they were young, children just and running through the fields, careless for their parents were the ones in charge. Then the revolution had come and they had taken over and what had been a childhood crush had turned into true love. Jace was the sun. Literally so, but also figuratively so. Jace was the sun in Alec's life – whenever things got dark, like they had during the war, fighting their own parents, Jace had been the light to guide Alec, to give him strength.

"I... slipped", offered Alec lamely.

"I saw it", laughed Jace, eyes dancing with amusement.

Sighing, Alec sat up on the ground. Jace sat down opposite him. Within moments, the golden deer walked up to Jace and pushed her head against him before sitting down with her head in his lap. Jace smiled and patted the deer's head. Jace with animals was just so cute. Alec had a real soft spot for it. Then again, Alec had a real soft spot for essentially everything Jace did. Which was a problem. A huge problem. Alec headed a sigh and put his bow and quiver aside.

"You know, you're ruining dinner by cuddling it", sighed Alec.

"She's not dinner", huffed Jace with a glare, hugging the deer.

Alec smiled fondly and relaxed, watching Jace softly. Days in Idris were calm. They lived in peace, now that they were the leaders, the gods. Alec's sister Isabelle kept telling him that the time was right to ask Jace out. To court. To make him Alec's consort. It wasn't that easy, Alec kept saying. Seriously, how could he ask Jace out? It seemed so frightening and impossible...

/break\

Jace smiled as he entered the mansion he and his brother lived in. The creations of Valentine. Jace and Sebastian – the sun and the moon. They had a sister. Clary, she was the odd one out. The precious darling daughter. The goddess of creation, literal as well as the creation through art and craftsmanship. All three were part of the Clave – the twelve ruling gods.

"Someone looks like he had another run-in with the hunter", drawled Sebastian.

He smiled and looked at Jace with his pitch-black eyes. Jace rolled his eyes and glared before sitting down opposite his brother. Okay, so maybe he had the _tiniest_ crush on Alec. It wasn't his fault that Alec was the very definition of tall, dark and handsome. Also fun and gentle and sweet. He had been Jace's first friend, when Jace had been barely ten, being kept isolated by Valentine.

"Why are you two just sitting there? We have a meeting to attend!", exclaimed Clary irritated.

"We make up one fourth of the council. They'll wait for us", hummed Jace and kicked back. "Come ooon. It's been a long day, Clary. Lemme just relax for a moment before dragging me to a meeting with everyone. It's so exhausting, sis. I baked earlier? Eat cake with your brothers."

Jace getting a cake out did tempt Clary into sitting with her brothers. Even Sebastian couldn't deny Jace's baking-skills. Though he generally enjoyed being with his siblings. Having been isolated by Valentine, Sebastian craved the warmth of his siblings. Not that he'd ever admit that aloud. And it wasn't like Clary was around a lot. Being the goddess of craftsmanship, she had her magic forges in the underworld – where she had moved after getting married to the god of death.

"So—o, are you ever going to actually ask Alec out?", asked Clary curiously.

"No", replied Jace sharply, glaring.

The sun and the moon had been put into the sky to be alone. Jace was meant to be alone. He knew that. Some days, he was tense and on edge just from being with his siblings. But love... and Alec of all people? The beautiful, kind archer. Alec was the goodness. Before Jace had gotten to meet either Sebastian and Clary. He had been watching the young archer, hunting in the summer-sun. They were friends. Alec had helped Jace overthrow his father, meet his siblings.

"You're stupid", frowned Clary annoyed. "Alec is good. You deserve good."

"Do I though", muttered Jace with a thoughtful frown.

Clary heaved a sigh. She loved her brothers dearly, but they were both idiots who didn't think they deserved to be happy. Granted, Clary was the lucky one out. The one who got raised by mother, who got to grow up happy and sheltered. Her brothers were raised by her father. A cruel man who had warped their minds, made them dependent on him. They wouldn't seek out happiness for themselves, not after the way Valentine had raised them. Taught them that love was weakness, love destroyed. Those things were hard to shake. Clary just hoped Alec would be braver than Jace and would show Jace what love could _truly_ be...

"After this cake, we really have to go", mumbled Clary with her mouth full.

/break\

"Iz. You look good. We gotta go", groaned Alec, arms crossed.

Isabelle frowned at him though the mirror before twirling again. Max next to Alec groaned. Granted, the two brothers were used to it. Isabelle was the goddess of love and beauty, it figured she would spend time to get ready. Especially since council meetings meant that they would also meet Isabelle's wife. Not that they weren't living together, but Lydia was a very busy goddess. And Isabelle took every occasion to play dress-up.

"I gotta look my best. Lyds been so busy lately, I barely saw him in weeks", pouted Isabelle.

Alec smiled a little to himself as he shook his head."Max and I are going to leave now. You can come with us or be fashionably late, sis. Max, come on."

Max was young still and sometimes Alec was doubtful if putting him on the council was really the right move. But he had worked with them, he was of their generation. They had taken over, together. He still needed some guidance, but he belonged to the Clave too. Little trickster, god of fire. Grinning, Alec rested a hand on Max' head, ruffling his hair.

"Urgh. You're the worst", grumbled Isabelle. "Fine, fine. Let's go."

Grinning, Max and Alec turned around, with Isabelle following them. Alec preferred to be early for meetings, to be there when Jace would arrive. Isabelle glared pointedly at him. Right. Having the goddess of love be your sister was a problem when you were trying to hide a crush.

"Tell him", sighed Isabelle. "I know I said it countless times before, but tell him."

"It's easy to say for you", grunted Alec with an annoyed frown.

"Why would it be hard for you?", asked Max confused. "What? I don't get it. We're the gods. There's nothing to stop us from doing whatever we want. And even if Jace doesn't want to date you, you can just continue being mopey and friends. Like you're doing right now."

"Don't get cheeky", grumbled Alec irritated.

"No, I'm serious!", yelped Max and dodged his big brother. "Why aren't you telling him?"

Heaving a sigh, Alec threw his head back. "It's... I can't... I'm not that brave, Max."

"Well, that's bullshit", frowned the youngest and looked up at Alec. "You're the bravest guy I know, brother. So if Iz was brave enough to get herself a wife, you should be brave enough to get yourself a husband. Not to mention, that would make Jace my brother-in-law then and that'd just be _awesome_ , because _Jace_ is awesome."

Alec huffed and fought against his blush. Max probably had a point... Maybe.

/break\

While most of the new gods were young and from their generation, their king and queen were from the last generation. The only ones to turn sides and help the new gods. King Luke, god of the wilderness – a shapeshifter himself, a wolf – and his wife Queen Catarina, goddess of medicine and science. Luke was the one who had raised Clary, had been a father to her while her own father had been raising Sebastian and Jace. Clary's mother had died during the war, during the uprising. It had taken Luke years to move on from her death, before he had fallen for Catarina.

"You look like you're scheming, Clary", noted Luke lowly.

They were in the middle of a meeting, but those were always rather boring anyway. Currently, Maia was updating them on how the ocean was doing – she was the goddess of the sea, queen of it all. So while she was complaining about humans again, Luke noticed the foreboding look in his daughter's eyes and rather decided to pay a little attention to Clary. She smiled sweetly at him.

"You and Cat should go on a date again. You're always so busy", whispered Clary.

"We'd love to. But Madzie", sighed Luke with a fond smile.

Madzie was a young orphaned sorceress Luke and Catarina had taken in and were raising as their own now. Clary loved her magic-using little sister a lot.

"I know someone who could babysit for you", offered Clary innocently.

Luke raised one eyebrow, but didn't comment. He trusted her, though he had a feeling there was more to it than just a friendly offer. Catarina next to him cleared her throat, gaining his attention. He smiled sheepishly at his wife and rather paid attention to the meeting at hand again.

/break\

Simon was the god of death, ruler of the underworld. He was also a total mess and Alec knew exactly that without Clary, his wife and queen, he'd be completely lost. It was part of his charm, or so Isabelle claimed who was close friends with them both. Alec just found _both_ rather obnoxious. Which was why he was dying to get out of the conversation he was currently stuck in. Isabelle and Lydia talking to Simon and Clary. Lydia? Lydia was Alec's best friend. The others were the problem. He glared, arms crossed as he stared over to where Jace was standing with Sebastian, and Maia. He knew Jace and Maia had an odd kind of friendship.

"Alec's spacing out even more than usual", noted Simon lowly.

Lydia chuckled as she followed his line of sight and saw Jace. "It's just the usual really. And here I thought having the goddess of love as his sister might help him."

"He's useless", was Isabelle's verdict with a sigh. "I've tried my best. All I can really do would be to lock them into a room together and not let them out again..."

Again, Lydia chuckled and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She loved her scheming wife and she loved how much Isabelle loved her siblings, worried for them and wanted their best. The fact that Alec was her best friend only made those feelings stronger, because Lydia too wanted him happy. It was Alec who had introduced Lydia and Isabelle. And who would have thought that war and love would go together like that – Lydia was war, was strategy and combat. Isabelle was all soft and lovely, but also sharp and seductive. She was everything Lydia wanted. And Lydia wanted this feeling for Alec too. The feeling of being complete, having this one person who cherished them and who they cherished. She knew he felt that way for Jace, yet he wasn't the kind of person to fly too close to the sun. He always kept his respectful distance. The moron.

"Le—eave that up to me", grinned Clary with sparkling eyes. "If you'll excuse me."

Kissing Simon and leaving her husband dazed, she skipped over to where Luke and Catarina were standing with the god of magic. Magnus, godfather of little Madzie, considering he was the patron of all sorcerers. He was fond of Clary too. He was old, ancient, more ancient than the last gods had been, yet he was still around. He was gentle and sweet and caring.

"Biscuit", greeted Magnus pleased. "How are things going in the City of Bones?"

"Lot of dead people. But we got used to it", grinned Clary with a shrug. "Dad, Cat, you two should get to a nice, romantic evening tonight. How about I bring my little sister to her babysitters?"

"Who?", asked Madzie where she was sitting on Magnus' shoulders. "I don't wanna-"

"Jace", offered Clary, making Madzie perk up a little. "And Alec."

"Alec!", exclaimed Madzie excitedly. "Okay! Mom and dad can go being kissy."

"That's gracious of you, sweetie", chuckled Catarina amused before looking at Clary. "You sure?"

"Absolutely", smirked Clary as Magnus put the little girl down.

Grabbing Clary's hand, Madzie dragged her big sister over to where Jace was standing. Maia smiled at Clary in greeting, while Clary's brothers turned to look at her suspiciously (they knew her well).

"Jace! Clary says you'll babysit me!", exclaimed Madzie as she tackled Jace, hugging his legs.

There was _no way_ Jace could say no to that. To _her_. He looked at Clary quizzically, but the redhead just smiled sweetly and innocently, shrugging and taking Madzie's hand to return to Simon's side and to where Alec was. Not sure what to do, Jace just followed his sister.

"Alec! Clary says you'll babysit me!", exclaimed Madzie, now hugging Alec. "What are we gonna do? Jace! Can we go camping? I love going camping with you! Please?"

Alec looked confused and Jace raised both his eyebrows, blushing a little as he realized what his sister was trying here. Neither Jace nor Alec could deny Madzie anything. Clary knew that.

/break\

They had gone swimming together, then Alec went to hunt dinner for them. Jace had prepared it. Alec had been itching to go hunting, while Jace and Madzie put up the tent for them. It made Alec's heart flutter to eat dinner with Jace like this. The sun was setting. It was the perfect view, red and pink sky, clear from clouds. Alec knew that came from watching the sunset with the literal god of the sun. Jace grinned at Alec from over Madzie's head, winking playfully.

"I'm sleepy", yawned Madzie.

"It was an exciting afternoon that we had", grinned Alec. "Let's bring you to bed, mh?"

He hefted her up and carried her into the tent to tuck her in for the night. Jace cleaned up, very slowly, before sitting back down on the log and looking up into the sky. The moon was out by now, cold and pale and oddly reassuring, reminding Jace that his brother was looking over him.

"Madzie is asleep", announced Alec as he sat down next to Jace.

"Mh. Sorry my sister dragged you into this", sighed Jace, looking at the archer.

"It's fine. I had no other plans anyway. And... I like spending time with Madzie", whispered Alec before pausing. "...And I like spending time with... you."

Jace's eyes widened and his cheeks heated up. "I... like spending time with you too, Alec."

"I do wonder why your sister signed me up for it too though", frowned Alec.

Jace's breath hitched in his throat and he averted his eyes to rather stare up at the stars in silence. It was a bit confusing for Alec. Jace wasn't shy usually. Alec would have expected a rant about his sister and the things she was up to. Instead, he was quiet, illuminated by the moon. The irony was fascinating. The sun, illuminated by the moon. Breathtaking.

"The humans have this saying. That you shouldn't fly too close to the sun", whispered Alec softly. "And it sounds stupid, doesn't it? The physical sun, it'd burn you alive. But... whenever I see you, I understand the saying. I want to be close to you. Even if it'd burn me alive, I'd want to be as close to you as possible, Jace. I'd never want to leave your side."

"Alec...?", asked Jace confused, eyebrows knitted as he looked at Alec, nearly _hopeful_.

Taking a deep breath, Alec gathered all the courage he had, the pushing his siblings had given him. "I... love you, Jace. You've always been the light guiding me through my life. Even in the darkness of realizing what my parents had done, you... gave me light and warmth."

Alec reached out, gently cupping Jace's cheek and kissing the blonde. His lips were warm and soft. Smiling gently, Alec rested his forehead against Jace's, Jace returning his smile as softly. They didn't hear the excited yelp from Madzie where she was peeking out of the tent.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: Part of the Fake Fic Title game I played on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix** ) and when I got this title to pitch for, I was tempted to go Apollo/Percy at first but that felt too on the nose and with my headcanon cast of Dominic Sherwood as Apollo, I figured a gods AU for Shadowhunters could be fun. And it was! ^o^  
_


End file.
